Renjis' Rukia Orihimes' Ichigo
by TtSandsie
Summary: Short Story that needed to happen... For Me    I do not own these characters.  renXruk...oriXihci


" Ichigooo!" Rukia screamed.

Ichigo ran to her side," What? Why are you screaming?"

" I got my hair stuck in the garbage disposal." She replied."Help!"

" That sounds like a personal problem to me."

" Ichigoooo!" she whined.

" Okay okay, let me see."

With a swing from his sword, she was free. Rukia stood straight up revealing her new haircut. He had cut her hair to the scalp on one side.

" UGH! What am I suppossed to do with this? I'm going to have to cut all of my hair off now?"

Ichigo replied," Now that IS a personal problem."

Rukia begin to cry and ran from the room. Ichigo returned his sword to its sheath and grabbed a bagel.

The days were getting long waiting on Renji to back from the living world. News from Mr. Hatnclogs stated that he needed help from Renji defeating hollows in a nearby city while Ichigos' leg was in recovery. Ichigo didnt get hurt in a heoric fight between soul reapers and hollows, it was Rukia and a bamboo stick. While outside practicing mokgeom. Ichigo was going to creep up behind her. In an attempt to be funny, he lept out from a bush. Rukia got him in the knee caps, both of them. To say the least Hatnclogs was not impressed with his immaturity.

When Renji finally returned to the Seirietei, the sun was lowering. His arm had been gashed open exposing muscle and fatty tissues.

" Quick! Rukia open the door!" Ichigo yells into the heavy wooden slab.

Rukia opens the door swiftly.

" What is it?"she gasps as her eyes fall upon Renjis' wounds."Renji!"

" Help me get him inside. I found him lying on the street when I was on my way back from dojo."

Rukia and Ichigo hurridly got Renji inside and lay him on the beddo.

" Ichigo run and get Orihime! Maybe she can help us!"

Ichigo runs from the house to seek out Orihime. He finds her sitting on the well crying.

"Orihime!" he yells, " come on!" he pauses when he hears her wheeping." Whats wrong with you now?"

" I lost my cat." she cried.

" Your sitting here worried about a cat, while Renji is bleeding to death. We need your help!"

" Why didnt you say so? I guess my cat will have to wait. Will you help me find her?"

"Enough with the stupid cat!"

She cries, " Ichigoooo."

" Fine, fine. I'm sorry. I'll help you find your cat, once Renji is better, I promise."

Ichigo and Orihime run back to the house to aide Rukia in carrying for Renji.

" Oh my goodness" Orihime calmly states.

"Can you fix him?." Ichigo asks." Is he going to die?"

" No silly," Orihime replies," He isnt going to die. Ill have him up kicking your butt in no time!" she giggles.

" What? He couldnt kick my butt on a good day!"

Renji chuckles," We'll see about that Ichigo..." He gasps for air, trying to rise to a sitting position.

" Be still you," Rukia says." You need to get better before anyones butt gets kicked around here."

Ichigo and Rukia leave the room so that Orihime can work on Renji.

" I hope he gets better soon," Rukia says as she and Ichigo make their way to the kitchen.

" Yea me too. I've kind of grown fond of the old guy myself."

" I got your old!" Rukia makes a quick turn with her arm and unfoots Ichigo. He falls hard to the floor unto his back.

"Ouch!" He yells. Rising back to his feet he ensure her." I'll give ya that one."

" Want some rice?" She asks.

" Of course I do, " Ichigo replies." I'm starving!"

Rukia prepares a pot of water to make dinner. Orihime comes out of the room where she has been dressing Renjis' wounds.

" He'll be better by in the morning," She says with a smile, clasping her hands and kicking up her foot behind her back.

" GAY!" Ichigo yells.

Orihimes' eyes widen, she gasps and tears well up in her eyes.

" ICHIGO!" Rukia screams with a swift kick to his neck, knocking him once again to the floor.

" What?" he yells." You hit me again! Whats wrong with you?"

" Be nice to Orihime," she demands." She's helping Renji get well. You should be thanking her. Apologize. Apologize now!"

" I'm sorry Orihime."

" For?" Rukia asks.

" For being a stupid jerk!" Ichigo stomps his foot like a toddler.

" Its okay Ichigo," Orihime replies, " your always cranky when your hungry!"

Ichigo rolls his eyes at Orihimes' remarks.

The next moring just before dawn Rukia is settled into her bed sleeping. She gasps when she hears her bedroom door creek open and sees a shadowy figure standing in her doorway.

"Don't be alarmed." the shadow says.

" Renji?" Rukia questions," You should be resting."

" I'm fine. Orihime really knows her stuff. Scooch over and let me lay down beside you. Ive been cooped up in that room so long. Lying beside you would make me feel more human."

Rukia slides over to ablige him. As he lies down she throws the blanket over him snuggling up close to his side. He holds her in his arms. She can hear his heartbeat in her ear as she rests her head on his masculine chest.

" I'm glad your okay," she says.

" Shhh.." Renji hushes her with a soft kiss. " We dont want anyone to hear us."

Rukia accepted his invitation by returning a kiss. Renji tenderly carresses Rukias hair as she slowly moves to rest her body on top of his. She feels butterflies in her stomach as she gently kisses his neck.

" I want you." Renji whispers in her ear.

She trails kisses down his chest to his stomach, pausing just before her lips invite his pulsating manhood into her warm mouth.

" Mmm." she moans as she takes all of him into her. She massages his phallus with her tongue.

" I need to be inside of you." he whispers as he picks her up.

He slowly and gently lowers her body onto him. Renji looks deep into her eyes and he infiltrates her saturated purr. She tightens around him as he penetrates her. Once inside her he shivers. His heart flutters with passion for her as he begins to thrust into her faster and faster. Rukia cries out to him.

" Renji..."

She feels as if she were to about to summit. She hears him call her name.

" Rukia. Rukia."

She opens her eyes to find him standing above her bed.

" You alright?" He asks.

" What?" She is confused.

" It sounded like you were crying in here. I heard you call my name, so I came in to see what was the matter. Were you dreaming?"

" It appears to be so." She replied.

Renji stroked her hair as she readjusted herself into her blankets.

**Orihime Wonders**

Ichigo and Orihime are left behind to tend to chores, while Renji and Rukia go out for groceries. Ichigos' appetite keeps the cabinets bare. Rukia has assigned them each a task while they are away. Ichigo is to clear the counters and wash the dishes that were left in the sink in his attempt to make soup in the middle of the night. Orihime is to dust and sweep the floors.

" I dont know why you get off so easy." Ichigo makes the comment reffering to Orihimes' lack of chore.

"I'm just happy to help Rukia out, she seems to be stressed lately."

" I guess I would be to if I were obbsessively thinking about making love with Renji."

" Ichigo.. Don't talk about Rukia that way."

"I'm sorry Orihime but its true. She should just tell him how she feels."

" Do you think he would return that feeling?" Orihime asks.

" I'm sure of it." Ichigo replies confidently.

" Have you ever thought of being in love Ichigo?"

" Nah, I dont have time to think about it much. I've been to busy."

" You cant be too busy to love Ichigo."

" Easy for you to say Orihime, you dont have Rukia on your ass telling you, " take out the trash" or " go train". Its's exhausting."

Orihime gazes at him like a tasty morsel as he speaks.

"Are you alright?" he asks," Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Oh sorry, I didnt realize." She wipes a bit of moisture from the corners of her mouth.

They go back to their chores and after a moment Ichigo returns to Orihime.

" Have you ever been in love Orihime?"

" I'm not sure." She replies, " I think so."

" Do you think anyone could ever love me in that way?"

" I'm sure you'll meet the perfect girl someday and she will make you very very happy and you'll never want to give her up!" She replies with a smile and a hop.

Ichigo laughs," Orihime, your so optimistic. Its almost humorous how happy you are all the time."

"I'm not happy all the time Ichigo. Sometimes i get sad, but I dont let it bother me too long. I just let it go. Are you not happy Ichigo?"

"Sure Orihime, I'm happy. I'm happy right now." he says," with you."

Orihime puts down her broom and sits on the sofa.

" Come sit beside me Ichigo and rest those dish pan hands."

" I dont have dish pan hands!"

" Well then rest your feet." she demands. Patting the cushion beside her on the couch.

They sit a minute in an awkward silence. Orihime tries not to look at Ichigo too much. She doesnt want him to catch her staring again.

" Have you?" The start to ask each other a question at the same time.

" You first Ichigo." Orhime insists.

He asks her, " Have you ever kissed a boy Orihime?"

"Once," she replies," when I was little. I kissed a boy on the cheek."

" No Orhime. A real kiss with a real boy."

She thinks a moment.

" Well I suppose not."

" Would you ever want to kiss me?" he asks.

" I thought you'd never ask." she exclaims as she leaps from her cushion landing a kiss on Ichigos' lips.

" Whoa!" He yells pushing her back." I didnt mean attack me!"

" I'm sorry Ichigo, what did you mean?"

Ichigo pulled her back to him and leaned in to her slowly.

" Like this," he siad.

Ichigo kissed Orihime softly on the lips. She had never had these feelings inside of her. She felt electric. Her heart fluttered to feel Ichigos' tongue tenderly messaging hers.

" Ichigo!" She gasp.

" Oh my god!" He yelled. " I've never felt that way before."

" Me either!" she cried." Lets do it again."

Ichigo wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in tight for a kiss. He never thought he would feel this way toward Orihime. He had never thought to kiss her until she attacked. He didnt realize how much he really wanted to kiss her too. Uryu burst through the door.

"Whats going on in here?" He exclaimed placing his hands on top his head.

" What the hell?" Ichigo returned in surprise." What makes you think its okay to barge into someones house like that uninvited?"

Embarrassed at being caught kissing Ichigo, Orihime runs to Rukias' room to bury her face in Rukias' pillow.

" Great Uryu. Look at what you did to Orihime."

" Sorry man!"

"She's never going to come out of there now."

Rukia and Renji walk through the door.

" Who's gonna come out of where?" Rukia asks.

" Orihime." Uryu says." I embarrassed her in front of Ichigo."

" What happened?" asked Renji.

" I don't want to say in front of Rukia," replies Ichigo.

" Uh, fine!" Rukia places her hands on her hips. " Where is Orihime?"

" She ran to your room crying." Said Uryu.

Rukia walked back toward her bedroom leaving Renji with an armload of groceries.

" Ichigo, Uryu. Help Renji put away those groceries. When your down have a seat." she demanded.

Ichigo and Uryu rush to the kitchen to help Renji. Rukia opens the door to her bedroom.

" Orihime? You in here?"

" Oh Rukia.." Orihime cries running to be craddled in Rukias' arms.

" Whats wrong? What did those boys do to you?"

" Uryu burst in the door while me and Ichigo were kissing!" She cried.

Rukias' mouth dropped, she tried not to let Orihime see her smiling through her surprise.

" Well." Rukia said while comforting Orihime." Thats nothing to be embarassed about."

" Uryu will tell everyone."

" No, no he wont. I'll see to that."

" Please dont tell Renji."

" I wont tell. I wont have to, Uryus' probably told him all about it by now."

" Would you shut your big mouth!" Yelled Ichigo.

" What man? Thats what happened!" cried Uryu.

Renji silly with laugther could hardly stand.

" Shut your mouth Renji! You love Rukia and wont even tell her at least I got a kiss!"

" Shut!" Renji throws his hand over Ichigos' mouth. Ichigo swats him away." UP! I'll tell her when I'm ready. In my own time."

" Youll be too old to get it a "bonerkai" by then Renji" Ichigo raises and lowers his eyebrows.

" You boys get out of here! Go find something to do!"

Rukia enters the kitchen as Ichigo and Uryu make haste to leave the house.

" How was the damage control?" Renji asks Rukia.

" I think she'll live." Rukia laughs behind her words." She's going to rest in my room for a while."

" I sent the boys away for a little while. I figure they would only make Orihime more nervous."

" Good idea," assures Rukia." We'll have a chance to make dinner in peace, while Ichigo is gone."

Renji laughs." He wont have it all ate up before its all finished."

The two laugh together and proceed in preparing dinner.

In a few hours dinner is finally ready. Rukia prepares the table while Renji retrieves Orihime. The three sit down together and begin fixing their plates. Once ready, Orihime begins to tell them both about the events of that day and how Uryu embarrassed her.

She rambles, " We were cleaning up and we started talking about you guys and relationships and how you two love each other but hide the way you feel."

Rukia and Renjis' eyes widen. Renji drops his ! Orihime continues withouth pause,

" then I attacked him only because I wanted to kiss him so bad. I really really like him and he kissed me back. Then Uryu burst through the door and caught us and I got scared and ran away. Thats all that happened I swear!"

Rukia takes a drink of her tea to hide her blushing face. Renji is still sitting there forkless in shock from Orihimes' statement. Ichigo walks in the front door.

" Just in time!" Rukia says, rising from her cup.

Renji still in shock. Ichigo walks over and kneals beside Orihime.

" I'm sorry about Uryu today Orihime. I got you something."

Ichigo pulls a small white kitten from his kimono.

" Meow"

" Oh Ichigo!" Orihime cries taking the kitten from Ichigos' hands. " Thank you so much." She smiles.

Ichigo smiles.

" Welp!" Renji says, " I think I hear something I need to go check out in another room. Rukia?"

" What? Oh!" she says," yeah the other room definately has something going on in there."

Renji and Rukia excuse themselves from the table.

" I do like you Ichigo," says Orihime.

" I like you too Orihime."

Ichigo leans into her for another attempt at a kiss. He is nervous that after their little deboggle she wouldnt want to kiss him back. At first she is reluctant, she doesnt want him to think she doesnt like him so she kisses him. He says to her,

" I want you to be mine forever."

**Renjis' Rukia**

That night when Ichigo and Orihime patched things up between them. Renji could not ignore the fact that what Orihime said was true. He had kept his feeling for Rukia to himself for far to long. She deserved to know the truth. Rukia sat quietly on her bed writing in her journal when Renji came to her door.

" Knock, knock." he said excluding the action.

" Hey. Come on in."

" May I talk to you for minute?" he asked.

" Well of course." She slid over to give him a spot beside her.

Renji tried to clear the lump out of his throat but to no avail. He told her,

" Orihime was right you know."

Rukias knods her head in confirmation. He continues,

" I do care about you, alot. I always have."

" I care alot about you too Renji. You've helped me alot through the years. You help me with Ichigo. You've almost lost your life for me. I cant repay that."

" Rukia, you dont have to. I want to do those things for you. I would gladly lay down my life if it meant you could keep yours."

Rukia wrapped her arms around Renji. He held her to close to him. Held her so tight in his arms.

' I want you right here forever Rukia. Forever, close to my heart."

Renji and Rukia engage in a kiss. His thought,

" This is what true love feels like.'

(switch to Ichigo and Orihime)

" Good god Orihime do you feel that spiritual pressure."

" No" she giggles." I cant silly."

" It feels like its coming from Rukias' room." He begins to get up from his seat.

Yuroichi flashes in front of him," Do not go in there. Rukia is fine. I assure you."

" How can you be sure of that? " Ichigo asks.

" Just sit down and have a poptart Ichigo. She's fine."

(back to Rukia and Renji)

A ball of spiritual pressure surrounds them as they are entangled in the bonds of love. Renji on top of her passionaltely penetrating in such away, he can not contain his spiritual pressure. Rukia calls out to him,

" Renji!"

He has never been so determined to make her feel him. He vigorously thrusts into her, she can hardly breath. Faster and faster, he invades her. She exalts screams for his performance. She feels the pressure building up inside of her. He pulls out for a second to release her watery emissions all over hard thrashing cock.

(switch to Ichigo)

" What the hell is he doing to her?" Ichigo yells.

"Dont worry about it kiddo. They're just talking."

" Sounds fun!" shrieked Orihime.

Yurochi laughs.

" GROSSS!" screamed Ichigo.

* * *

( back to Rukia)

" RENJI!" She screams. They callapse still in each others arms. Still insider he whispers,

" I love you..."


End file.
